


X-Clan

by LittleGuyWithAGuitar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Depression, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Guns, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Past Child Abuse, References to Drugs, Revenge, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trigger warning:, Underage Drinking, but like they are only underage in the beginning and flashbacks, but like they aren't actually related, dad/son friendship, kinda unhealthy relationships, probably more but then I will add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuyWithAGuitar/pseuds/LittleGuyWithAGuitar
Summary: The youngest in a mafia family, A nobody from a streetgang, A drug dealer, A just escaped hitman, A proffesional fighter, A runaway and A hacker all find the same path.Some of are just looking for a place to stay, others want revenge. But they mostly want the money.--A Monsta X Gang!AU
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	X-Clan

A little boy sits in the corner, eyes down to avoid reliving the horrible moments from ten minutes ago. All he sees are his own hands shaking, like the rest of his body. His breath is high up his throat, unable to keep air in his lungs for more then a second.

The door gets kicked open and when the boy looks up he is confronted by the real situation in front of him.  
His eyes finally dart across the room, his breath gets stuck when his eyes land on his mom lying on the ground. The woman looked lifeless and the boy would have screamed and begged for help if he hadn't seen her be shot between the eyes only minutes ago.

"Hyun, look at me." A voice way to close for his liking says to him. The boy finally takes his eyes off his mom and looks right in front of him, straight into his brother's eyes.  
"Hyun focus on me." His brother's voice is soft and his hands are slowly put on Hyunwoo's cheeks.  
"Breath with me okay." Hyunwoo hadn't even noticed he had started hyperventilating.

He closes his eyes and starts to try to breath on his brother's counting, it takes a while but Hyunwoo is finally fully focused on just his voice. Hyunwoo was so focused on his brother's voice that he hasn't noticed the police men that had come in with his brother.  
Once Hyunwoo opens his eyes people were already taking photo's of the bloodprints on the floor and walls.

"Hyun are you hurt?" His brother's voice is still soft, not wanting to scare Hyunwoo even more then the boy already was.  
"I'm- I'm okay Daewon." Hyunwoo was barely audiable but he continues, "they didn't notice me."

The boy is finally out his panic attack and suddenly everything became clear again in his head, just for his sight to be blurred by tears.  
He tries to rub the tears of his face, mixing the water with the blood that covered his hands.

"Hyun, calm down." Daewon pulls him in a hug, whispering "You're save now" and "I'm here" while kissing the top of his brother's head.

It took a while for Hyunwoo to calm down and clean up but when he did he was brought to his father's work room so he could tell his witness story.

A woman sits next to him on the round table in the middle of the room, she smiles sympathetically at the young boy. "Sorry Hyunwoo byt your brother can't stay with yoou for this interview." she says as kind as she can but Hyunwoo can still feel his brother tense up beside him. "And why can't I?" His voice is raised slightly but not enough to scare the woman.  
"Those are the procedures mister Son," the woman looks Daewon straight in the eyes, pencil rotating between her fingers. "nothing or no one should influence Hyunwoo's answers, so no one van be with him." Daewon looks slightly angry and takes Hyunwoo's hand is his, squeezing it lightly before leaving the room.  
Hyunwoo isn't sure if it was to comfort him or warn him, because he knew when to keep his mouth shut and when to play dumb.

"Hello Hyunwoo, I'm Park Minji but you can just call me Minji. I'm here to ask you some questions, you can tell me when you don't want to answer something anytime."

Hyunwoo nods, watching Minji write in her little notebook.

"How old are you Hyunwoo?" She asks.

"Ten, turning eleven in three days."

"You are a big boy I see, so how are your relationships with your family?"

'It was good." He watcher her pencil going over the paper in rocket speed, only writing down small sentences and little word. "Me and my brothers are really close, were really close."

Most of the questions he answered with ease, they were burned into him from the day he could speak.

His parents had made sure Hyunwoo would never let any information slip. Nothing about the men who would come buy guns at their house. Nothing about the days he spend walking around with bags of little pills in his spiderman backpack. Nothing about the fights that would happen and ended up with them needing to repaint their walls again. He couldn't tell anyone about their family business, at least not if he didn't want to lose them all.

"Hyunwoo can you tell me what happend today?" Minji talked slow, placing her words carefully.

The little boy takes a deep breath before he starts talking: "We were all just doing our own things, I was doing some extra schoolwork because my teacher thinks I'm behind." Which isn't a lie, "when men with guns came in the house, they- they said they wanted all our money and stuff." Hyunwoo paused for a moment, trying to block out the gunshots that replay in his head while getting the cover story straight. "But- but dad didn't want to give it to them. And- and they- they started- they started shooting." Hyunwoo's voice became unsteady, his eyesight blurry again and he can tast the salt of his tears on his lips.

"Take you time Hyunwoo you don't have to tell me everything right now." Minji lays her hand on the boy's arm, trying to calm him down.

"I hid under my brother's body, hoping- hoping they would," he pauses again. "Hoping they would forget me."  
At that moment Hyunwoo breaks down because even if the armed robbery is a lie the rest wasn't.

Daewon is let into the room and he sprinted towards Hyunwoo, calming him down. Minji looks at the two before closing her notebook. "I think this is enough for today." She turns to Daewon, "the policeforce will keep you up to date on the investigation mister Son." After telling him that she turns away for a second to get a little card out of her bag,  
"Here," she hands it to him, "it's a phone number of a really good child therapist, Hyunwoo went through something really traumatic."

Daewon smiles at her and takes the card before giving all his attention to Hyunwoo again. "Come Hyun, let's get you out of here, to somewhere save and calm."

Hyunwoo get's carried by his brother to his car where he slowly falls asleep while the tears dry on his face.


End file.
